For When Your Arms Fail
by MischiefMakerMaiden
Summary: Of mischief, trickery, and death, Thor would have never imagined what had come at him one evening. With Loki alive, and a threat looming over the whole of existence, it is now up to the two gods, and any help they might find along the way, to defeat the unknown enemy who has sworn to defeat the worlds.


**A/N: So, hey! This is my first story, and I thought I would give it a shot. The introduction chapter is extremely _extremely_ short, compared to the rest of the chapters that will come later. I'm very nervous about this, so I would be really thankful if you guys gave it a shot... please review, and if you find any mistakes just tell me and I'll try my best to fix it...**

**So without any further ado... here it is!**

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

Life was boring nowadays.

With the two "gods" gone, flying off to Asgard after the fateful attack. Big Green off to who knows where, hiding himself from S.H.I.E.L.D. and probably saving the world once in a while. Hawk and Widow having wild sex somewhere halfway around the world (as was his guess, because even he couldn't be sure that the sexual tension between the two had finally been resolved). Cap? Probably training for another war or whatever it was the man did when he wasn't inside glaziers.

Then there was Tony.

Tinkering with a toaster of all things. Forced to hide away with dear old Pepper, which took care of him much like a mother would. But it got tiring. Constricting and choking him until all that was left was a crummy old screwdriver (the only one that wasn't in the small lab he wasn't allowed in), and a toaster, which had been assembled and disassembled repeatedly.

Now, this new life was by no means some humble, non-money-spending one, but the lack of technology was getting on his nerves. Last week, for example, he had made a tiny robot, which had tied his shoelaces. Pepper had looked at him disapprovingly until he had been forced to smash the poor thing with the hammer he had created it with.

His life had been reduced to robot homicide.

No Ironman armor, no fun explosions, no giant green monsters to make his day with a little wrecking. There were only the nightmares, which sadly came along with the "apple pie life" Pepper oh so loved. And the perfectly clear sky, which was a testament to the absolute lack of an imminent attack.

Even anxiety attacks couldn't keep him from wanting some REAL action. Because this was boring, intoxicatingly so.

So on that Tuesday afternoon, when Tony snuck out of the mansion (which in comparison to his old ones was but a glorified house) to buy a new toaster, he had not expected anything exciting. He stepped gingerly on the grass, happy that he could at least escape the boredom for a while. Black blazer and stained jeans, his hair fashionably styled– he looked just like he had always looked... But something was missing, and he knew exactly what. And so he walked through the community park, breathing in the cold air of an autumn afternoon in New York.

Then, a thunderstorm came out of nowhere. The doomingly empty skies turning into a whirlpool of droplets and loud roars that never failed to give him shivers.

And then came a ball of fire, so powerful that Tony could smell the burnt ozone from where he stood, caught mid-flight as he tried to escape the storm. Thirty feet away a crater lay.

So, Tony, being the bored genius he was, approached the danger like a brave man. Tugging at the hem of his blazer and straightening out his soaked hair, knowing that there was a fifty percent chance that whomever came out of the scorched ground would kill him well before he could do anything much. What he found was much more surprising.

Thor, within the deepest confines of the hole, his arms wrapped firmly around the slim waist of none other than former-enemy, Loki. He stepped closer, peering down at the pair, who were seemingly half-conscious, if the pained moans and half-delirious laughs were anything to go by. Noticing that the rain receded just as it bordered the crater, he shimmied over, away from the rain.

"Fucks yes." He declared, loud enough for the thunderer to tighten his grip around his brother and turn to look. Same with the trickster, who gripped at Thor's cape and buried his laugh into his brother's armored chest.

Perhaps things wouldn't be so boring after all.


End file.
